


Rabbits

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [16]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Annoying Luke, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Cute, Deepthroating Failure, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Sex, Goofball Michael, Grumpy Luke, Hotel Sex, Humor, Jealousy, Luke Likes it The Hard Way, Luke needs attention, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Muke, Rough Oral Sex, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spanking, Teasing, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was grumpy because of some things he saw online and to add to it, Ashton has made some new rules. That was not all, Luke blamed it all on Michael. On the other hand, Michael knew exactly what Luke's problem was; lack of attention.<br/>Michael had his own ways of giving Luke attention, ways he knew Luke would never refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits

“Just piss off,” Luke said through gritted teeth when Michael walked into the back of the bus with a big grin.

“Wow, looks like someone’s on his period,” the older boy laughed.

“Keep your lame jokes to yourself. I’m not in a mood. Just leave me alone.”

“What’s wrong with you? You were fine two hours ago when I saw you coming in here.”

“Why do you guys do that to me? Treat me like I’m not there?”

Michael frowned; if he had thought Luke was joking, at that point he was clearly confused. “What? What are you talking about? I thought you were grumpy because we’ve been touring for so long but now l seriously don’t understand.”

“Why do you interact with Calum more when we’re on stage?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why don’t you interact with me but interact with Calum?”

The older boy could not help but scoff at that. He was certain that was not the case because he had never done such a thing; Luke was clearly over-seeing things. “You know that’s not true. I mingle with both of you the same.”

“No, you don’t.”

“God, what had made you think so?”

Luke eyed his laptop that was on the other side of the couch and then turned his attention back to Michael, the frown that he had the whole time never leaving his features. “That’s not what I see when I go online. All I see is ‘malum this’, ‘malum is that’, ‘cashton is real’ or ‘cashton is so alive’. What about Luke? Is he nobody?”

Michael again let out a laugh. “I cannot believe this.”

“This is not funny,” Luke glared at him.

“It is. All this because of what you saw online? It’s not my fault is that’s what people are talking about. Maybe you don’t give them enough reasons to talk about Muke or Lashton or Cake?”

“So now, this is my fault? You do things and it’s my fault? Dickhead!”

“Oh my God. You’re jealous,” the older boy kept laughing.

“I’m not jealous.”

“Yes you are. You’re jealous of Calum. This is so fucking great.”

“Will you stop laughing? It’s so annoying. And I’m not jealous of Calum.”

“You so are,” Michael managed to let out through his laughter.

“Get the fuck out of here and leave me the fuck alone,” Luke balled his hands into fist and said slowly.

“Guys, I have something to tell you,” Ashton said as he appeared at the door but stopped there when he saw the look on their faces; Michael was grinning like an idiot while Luke looked like he was about to punch someone. “What did you do to him?” he asked as he turned to Michael.

“What? Just because he’s mad it means I did something?”

“You’re the only one who was with him. So…”

“Unbelievable,” Michael shook his head.

“See, even Ashton thinks it’s your fault,” Luke mumbled.

“Shut it you.”

“Yeah, like I was saying, I have some news,” Ashton interrupted when Luke opened his mouth again. “Cal, can you get in here?”

“Right now?” the bassist called from his bunk.

“Yeah.”

“Do I have to?”

“Just get here.”

“What? This better be worth it,” the brunette said as he stepped into the small compartment while pulling his shirt on.

“What were you doing in your bunk anyway?” Ashton asked.

“Watching a movie on my laptop.”

Michael again laughed. “Dude, why the fuck are you watching a movie on your laptop when we have a 50” TV in here?”

“Because I wanna lie down under my blanket at the same time, which would not be possible in here because you guys would barge in and take all the place.”

“Can we talk about the important stuffs now?” the drummer asked on an impatient tone.

“Yes sir,” Michael chuckled.

“Fuck, did you eat a clown or something?” Luke rolled his eyes.

“Huh, let me think,” Michael tapped his chin with his index in concentration. “I don’t think so because you’re sitting right here,” he laughed.

Luke rolled his eyes while Ashton only shook his head before clearing his throat. “Coming to the serious matters, Calum told me he walked in on a sight he wished he hadn’t. I figured we need to have a new rule: No sex on the tour bus.”

Three pairs of eyes stared at Ashton as if he had grown tentacles on his head or a unicorn horn had magically appeared on his forehead but neither of them said something.

“Huh… hello? Don’t just look at me like this, say something.”

“What do you mean, no sex on the tour bus?” Michael frowned.

“I mean what I said. No sex.”

“But why?”

“Because this is a place that we share and we don’t want to be sitting on your shits. I hope all of you will follow that rule. Luke?”

“What? I’m not the one who did something last time, Michael is the one who started everything. Talk to him. Tell him to keep his dick in his pants.”

“You hear that Michael, keep your dick in your pants.”

“What if I want to jerk off in my bunk?”

“Nope, not even masturbating behind the curtain of your bunk because all of us can hear the live feed of that.”

“This is ridiculous,” Michael scoffed.

“I’m glad you all agree,” Ashton smiled, ignoring the look on Michael’s face.

“Serves you right, motherfucker,” Luke said to Michael before leaving the room.

“What’s wrong with him?” Calum raised an eyebrow.

“Girl trouble,” Michael sighed.

“Which girl? What kind of trouble?” Ashton look at him with concerned eyes.

“I meant to say he’s acting like a girl on her period. It was a joke, don’t you guys get it?”

“Huh…” Calum stared at him.

“You know what? I blame the tour for taking away your sense of humour,” Michael again sighed as he also left.

“That went well,” Ashton said before leaving.

Looking around himself, Calum got up and made his way to his bunk where his movie was waiting.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

“Hi Luke,” Michael said energetically as he entered the younger boy’s hotel room.

Luke looked up at him before turning his attention back to his phone, without saying anything.

“Come on. Don’t tell me you’re still mad about that thing of yesterday.”

“I’m not mad,” he mumbled, without emotion.

“You’re not gonna be grumpy because of something you saw online. You’re not nobody and you know we all love you.”

“You’re just saying because you’re my friend.”

“Fine, you want interaction, I’ll give you interaction.”

On that, Michael climbed on the bed, next to Luke, and pulled his phone from his pocket before taking a couple of selfies while making different funny faces to get Luke to loosen up. The younger boy made a face and looked away, hiding the smile that was starting to form on his lips. Also smiling, the older boy poked him in his ribs with his fingers, causing him to burst into giggles. After he had retreated to his bunk the previous night, he had figured what the solution to Luke’s problem was. The younger boy was jealous and only needed attention; he was acting like a baby, who was grumpy because no one was paying attention to him. Attention; that was something that Michael could give him and he could already tell that it was working. Luke could be so gullible sometimes and most of the time it only required simple things to make him change his mind. Laughing, Luke grabbed both of Michael’s hands to prevent them from reaching him and tickling him but Michael held his ground and wrestled with him to reach his sides again.

“Stopppp,” Luke cried through fits of laughter.

“You want me to stop? But you were being so grumpy and you wanted me to communicate with you so badly.”

“Pleaseeee… stoppp… I’m sorry…”

“What was that? I couldn’t catch that proper.”

“I’m sorry… I was making a fuss for no reason… stopppp…” Luke mumbled as he tried to push Michael off him.

“Drama queen,” Michael said, finally stopping and pinching the tip of Luke’s nose. “You’re just a big baby.”

“’M not a baby,” Luke replied as he pushed Michael’s hand away.

“Hmm… a baby, who craves for attention.” Michael pressed his index to the middle of Luke’s neck and trailed it down his chest and stomach. “Especially here,” he whispered as he let the tip of his finger lightly graze the material of Luke’s shorts. “Let’s take another photo.”

“Is this on snapchat? Put a filter.”

“Yeah, let’s do the dog one.”

“No, put the rabbit one.”

“But I love the dog one.”

“But I love the bunny.”

“Yeah, the little bunny who likes big carrots,” Michael smirked and palmed Luke’s dick.

Hissing, Luke lifted his hips off the mattress and pressed his penis against Michael’s palm but Michael shook his head and laughed before moving his hand away. He trailed his finger pads up Luke’s thigh to his hip bone while biting his lips at the same time. Humming, the younger boy leant into the touch; he did not know why but he loved it when his bandmates treated him that way. It made him feel a little bit extra special and he was not going to deny that. Michael twisted his hand and drew something that looked somewhat like a circle on Luke’s skin, causing Luke to close his eyes and make a little sound at the back of his throat but smiling playfully, Michael again pulled his hand away. He dropped himself onto his back next to the younger boy and propped his head on a pillow that rested against the headboard, closing his eyes and sighing in happiness. Luke whined at the loss before turning on the side; that was all Michael was giving him? Making him laugh, getting rid of his foul mood and then that was it? He knew he wanted attention but that little amount of attention was not enough.

“Michaeeelll...” Luke whimpered while poking him in the side with his index.

“Hmm…” Michael made no moved, nor did he open his eyes but he could tell it was annoying Luke, he could hear it in his voice.

“Stop sleepinggg…”

“I’m not sleeping. Just resting my eyes.”

“Don’t ignore meee…”

“You said you aren’t a baby, why are you acting like one?”

“You’re mean and you don’t love me.” Making a face, Luke turned to lie on his back and stared at the ceiling.

“Of course I love you.”

“More than you love Ashton and Calum?”

“What? I love you all same.”

“I knew it, I’m special to no one.”

“Quit being dramatic or I’m gonna kick your ass and leave.”

“Nooooo…” Luke whined. “Kiss me.”

Michael laughed. “You’re weird.”

“No, kiss Luke, suck Luke and fuck Luke.”

“Such a long list?”

“Fuck me hard Michael. Spank my ass. Cum in my mouth.”

“Is that how you fancy it?” Michael smiled, running his finger up and down Luke’s arm.

“Oh, you have no idea.”

Shifting, Michael seated himself on Luke’s hips, in a straddling position, and ran his hand across Luke’s cheek. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to the middle of the other boy’s chest. It was a light kiss but then he let his lips linger there, against his skin for a few additional seconds. Luke again let out a whimper, he wanted Michael’s lips on his but the older boy was only messing around. He laced his fingers through Michael’s blonde hair and, tugging on them, he tried to direct Michael’s mouth to his lips but Michael pushed his hands away and moved his mouth to his right nipple. He licked it once and then moved upward biting on the skin there before tugging on it and then releasing it. Luke cried at the pain and instantly brought a hand to rub at the spot. While Luke was rubbing at the abused skin, Michael moved to another spot and did the same thing. Luke wanted him hard and Michael was going to give it to him hard. Grabbing a fistful of Michael’s hair, Luke pulled hard on them and eventually brought Michael’s lips to his. Instead of kissing him, like Luke had intended, Michael took his lower lip between his teeth and tugged on it.

“What do you want, Luke?”

“I want you…”

“To do what?”

“Kiss me already…” he muttered but it sounded more like an order.

Michael smirked before finally pressing his lips to Luke’s much eager ones. Luke smiled against Michael’s lips and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck as they kissed. It was slow and every once in a while Michael would slip his tongue past his lips to lick at Luke’s lips, something that the younger boy was enjoying. Michael’s lips and tongue against his was nice and he could just keep doing that forever. Lazily, Luke moved his lips against the other boy’s but Michael had other plans; Luke had clearly stated he wanted it hard and that was definitely not hard enough. Michael pulled away with a smooching sound and dragged his short fingernails down Luke’s chest, causing instant little red lines to appear. Luke cursed and balled his hands into fists on either sides of his body; he had to admit, rough sex was his favourite. The older boy pecked his lips a few times but did not kiss him fully. He trailed his mouth to Luke’s chin and left a chain of kisses along his jawline up to his earlobe, which he took between his teeth and tugged on. He then lick the side of his neck, leaving a wet trail with his tongue before biting down on the skin while he pinched on Luke’s nipples with his thumbs and indexes, causing a series of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ to leave Luke’s parted lips.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Luke panted when Michael pulled away. “What are you doing to me?”

“Making you feel special,” Michael smiled.

“Damn it, you’re killing me.”

The older boy laughed. “Nope… what else do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me Michael, fuck me now.”

Shifting beside Luke, Michael held the elastic of his shorts and dragged it down his legs when Luke lifted his hips off the mattress. “How bad do you want it?”

“I want you to make me cum,” Luke whispered.

“Yeah, I bet you do.” Michael held onto Luke’s hip and slightly twisted it before spanking his ass hard.

“Ahhh,” Luke cried. “More, spank me more.”

The moment that left Luke’s mouth, Michael’s palm connected with his skin again, at the same red spot, making it even redder. After doing so a few more time, he stopped to get rid of his own clothes, only leaving his boxers on. In a swift motion, he swung a leg over Luke’s and resumed his previous position. “Do you like when I do this?” he asked as he rotated his ass against Luke’s erection.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Luke moaned.

Michael chuckled at the sight of the younger boy under him; they had barely started and Luke looked like a wreck already. He again rotated his ass as he connected his mouth to one of Luke’s nipples. He pulled back and moved to lap at the other one. The circular motion of Michael’s ass never stopped and Luke slightly lifted his hips off the mattress to thrust against the older boy’s clothed hole. He was surprised when Michael did not move or pull away, hence he did it again. Michael moaned against Luke’s nipple before moving to an upright position while rotating his ass against Luke’s penis. Letting out some swear words, Michael bit his lip and tilted his head backward as he bounced onto the other boy’s hips. Luke’s hands found their way to Michael’s hips and he dug his fingernails into the skin while he kept thrusting upward. Again taking control of the situation, the older boy reached behind him and scratched Luke’s thighs, earning a hiss and a loud groan from the boy under him. Michael abruptly stopped all movements when he felt something wet on his boxers and against his ass.

“Cocksucker, not again,” Michael shook his head and got off Luke’s lap to discard the underwear.

“Sorry… but I can suck your cock if you want,” Luke said, biting on his lips seductively.

“So, now you wanna be cocky?”

“Cocky… cock, I love that word,” the younger boy smirked.

“Come on little rabbit, sit up. Time to eat some carrot.”

Luke did as he was told and once he was sitting against the headboard, Michael straddled one of his thighs. He guided Luke’s mouth to his erection, by tugging on a handful of his hair, and let out a sigh when Luke licked the head. The younger boy placed a hand on Michael’s hip and fondled with his balls with the other while his tongue teased the head of his penis. Michael shook his head at that; they did so well from the beginning and he was not going to let Luke slow down when they had reached the end. He placed a hand behind the other boy’s head and push his mouth onto his dick, forcing him to take the length in. Coughing a little since the action was sudden, Luke pulled back and he only had time to swallow and recompose himself when Michael again thrust sharply into his mouth. Luke closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose while Michael was fucking his mouth rapidly; he was having some troubles whenever Michael was going too deep but he tried to handle it, although at time he would pull back to cough. With a last final thrust, Michael came with a loud moan.

He dropped himself beside Luke and laughed breathily. “Fuck.”

Swallowing the cum, Luke looked at Michael’s chest that was moving up and down as the boy tried to catch his breath. He settled beside him and placed a hand on his chest as he nibbled on his shoulder. “Shit, that was… I don’t even know... intense?”

“Yeah, fucking awesome, although you ruined half of the fun.”

“Who said it’s ruined?” Luke wriggled his eyebrows.

“Let’s take a photo,” Michael said, already reaching for his phone.

“What? No, I’m all sweaty, I look awful. I probably even have cum on my face,” he mumbled and turned his face away, hiding it behind Michael’s shoulder.

“Nah, not a stain. Michael knows where to aim,” Michael grinned and before Luke could say anything else, he already clicked the picture.

“Jerk.”

“Jerk off, again?” Michael laughed.

“No, fuck me hard this time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think xx


End file.
